Islands of Despair
by EmpressLazuli
Summary: Lacrima Air invites you and 13 others to fly with us over the sea! What could go wrong is hardly a question. What will go wrong is much better... (SYOC CLOSED- Girls 7/7 Boys 7/7)
1. Prolouge I

Tap. Tap. Tap. Her high heels clicked along the hallway, heading toward the very end.

She opened a door with supernatural force, nearly breaking it. She forgot about her own strength at times.

Almost instantly after, a head whipped around. Seeing the papers clenched in her partners hands, Olivia yelled.

"Mel! What in the name of God do you think you're doing?"

"Don't complain, I've got the newest motive idea."

Mel gave the documents to her. She looked over them with greedy eyes, not blinking even once. They were far to interesting...

"My dear Mel... this is perfect! This will cause drama! Suspense! Despair!"

She had been suspecting her partner though she was batshit insane, but the laugh was the final nail in the coffin. Olivia was just surprised that she didn't snap sooner.

"Thank you. I've been working on that one for a while. Unfortunately, we'll have to search through their lives countless times, just to find the perfect moment..."

At that moment she remembered what she was meant to be telling Mel.

"I've sorted that out already. You ever wondered where Hecuba's been?"

"Yes I have, Olivia. I would have liked her help with the islands. They've been a pain."

"She's been off looking at how to properly damage those humans by looking into their pasts and seeing what would hurt them the most. Her progress is brilliant. I'll show you what she's decided later."

"This'll be great. Now then, want to help me on some more motives? You'll never know how far they can be broken!"

It was at moments like these that she loved the fact that Mel was probably also crazy.

"I'll come by to help soon but I need to go help with building the plane. The cowards won't add all the death traps on their own. Also can I borrow some of your whips?"

"Spiked or Poisoned?"

"Spiked. Poisoned won't help as I suspect some are immune."

The shock on Mel's face was filled with such despair it almost made her laugh.

"What? Have you finally gone down the deep end or something?"

"Genetic mutation through evolution is what I think happend. It's really obvious since they've survived this week. Unfortunately for them their little deceitful plans of bullshit cannot carry on much longer."

A few silent moments passed before the door opened again.

"Bye."

The loud slamming of the door didn't seem to bother either of them at all.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She walked on with her silver hair swaying as she walked. A sinful smirk was painted on her vile face and her cold purple eyes were gleaming with a grim dark joy.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Today will be interesting."

* * *

Hecuba was definitely not your average angel.

Sure, she somewhat looked the part. Her wings were constantly stained with blood, though, so she looked more like an edgy cosplayer. However, that was not the case. Edgy cosplayers were more scarier than her in a heartbeat.

Currently, she was examining a human test subject for research on how to torture one of the Passengers. She decided not to look up into their eyes. It already was painful enough.

Even though she was sure that what she already had was horrible enough but in her heart she knew it wasn't enough. Not yet. Olivia had at least taught her that much.

For what seemed the thousandth time, she checked the Passengers file. In her dreadfully neat handwriting (No matter how hard she tried she couldn't write horribly.) were notes scattered throughout in a seemingly haphazardly way. She found what she needed before setting up the first test dummy.

She hesitated for a little bit before she began it. When it was over, she added new notes before getting out another piece of paper. It was mostly blank besides from the title:

"Price of Murder"

Underneath she wrote with precision the process of the murder, time it took, and what needed to be added to make it worse.

When she was finished she saw that there were some tears splattered on the page.

"I'm way too weak..." She muttered under her breath while wiping her eyes.

"Why did I agree to this? If I can't do this... how could I do what they want me to?"

She looked up at the deceased test subject with tears in her eyes.

With a sigh, she whispered "I'm sorry mother."

Her head dropped lower as she began to cry. If she had looked up then she would have seen a ghostly whisper escape the dead corpse in the chamber. It bobbed through the air before reaching Hecuba's ears.

"It's fine, my child. I still love you. "

She wiped her eyes before looking straight forward.

"I love you too."

* * *

Welcome to Islands of Despair! I will be your host Lazuli! (There will also be my beta reader Onyx. If you see a pun it will have a 75% chance of being theirs.)

This is an SYOC, with 14 characters involved - one of your characters will be the protagonist. If you wish for your OC to be in this story, please submit their character profile to me through PM. Please spend time on them. I will let everyone submit 2 OC's each.

7 girls and 7 boys will be what is allowed. I can stretch it slightly if you wish so. However, you must have good reason.

A form is on my profile; however, you may use your own if you have one. Also, I may ask for some extra details as the story progresses, so be prepared.

More information will be located with the form.

Have a nice day!  
-Lazuli (& Onyx)


	2. Ultimates

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for all the OC's. I'm incredibly sorry that Zwei Etsuko had to be removed but I had to many girls. Sorry about that FireDusk - she was good though! Now here are the SHSL's for the passengers!**

* * *

Ultimate Beekeeper

Ultimate Phantom Thief

Ultimate Archeologist

Ultimate Sport Scientist

Ultimate Sculpter

Ultimate Tap Dancer

Ultimate Wikipedia

Utimate Hacker

Utimate Cook

Ultimate Male Voice Actor

Ultimate Break Dancer

Ultimate Lucky Student

Ultimate Mercenary

Ultimate Paranormal Investigater

* * *

 **Have a hope filled day!**

 **\- Lazuli**


	3. Prolouge II

_**PROLOUGE - WELCOME TO MIRAI ISLAND!**_

* * *

 **Charla Cross's** scarlet eyes snapped open as pain suddenly shot through their head. Resisting the urge to scream out in pain, they sat up. With a quick glance around the room it was revealed to be unfamiliar. What place did they know that looked so fancy? With rose curtains and pearl walls it almost resembled – no.

They couldn't have done that.

Quickly getting of the bed they had awoken in, they surveyed the room in closer detail. It looked just like the first room in which they had assassinated _Vixen Rose_ … Tears began to form at the edges of their eyes. Their vision began to blur as they sank to their knees. If they focused then blood seemed to lurk in the corners of the room, the bright pink making it hard to look away from it.

"Wait… that's not right."

Blood wasn't pink the last time they had seen it. Wiping their eyes with their sleeve, they got up and walked over to the nearest corner. The "blood" looked like what had been on the wall that night from far away but up close it looked more like -

"Ketchup? They really didn't just grab a random civilian and murder them in cold blood. That would have looked more realistic. I guess we're dealing with amateurs." Charla inspected. If they hadn't done the unspeakable, then they could have had a chance at being a half decent detective.

* * *

 **SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MERCENARY - CHARLA CROSS**

* * *

Then a strange noise crackled through a speaker attacked to the ceiling. A moment later a voice filled the air.

" _Ahem! This is_ Beta _, one of the masterminds behind this game. All the participants of the game are required to come to the entrance hall of the hotel. Beta out!_ "

Assuming that they were already in the hotel, all Charla had to do was to get out of this room. Honestly, even without the announcement they would've gotten out sooner or later. The room brought back to many bad memories and that was bad enough without thinking why.

Why was this room designed like Vixen's? Who was Beta and what were their intentions? It probably would be best not to dwell on the many questions for to long. They crossed the wine coloured carpet and reached out for the intricate door's handle. The door opened with no difficulty and they stepped outside the room.

"Hey! Who are you?"

In front of them was a girl with dark brown hair in a pony tail. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow and she had a frown on her tanned face. She wore a short sleeve pop over white shirt with a medium length black skirt. A pair of black gloves and black ankle boots completed her outfit. Over it, she wore a green worn out utility apron containing her usual tools.

"My name's Charla Cross. Who are you?"

The girl seemed to pause before speaking again.

"Wait. Charla Cross the **Ultimate Mercenary**? I'm **Olvie Tolbert**."

Olvie smiled as she held out her hand. Charla shook it. Their eyes connected for a few moments and they saw fear in Olvie's eyes. They let go of her hand in shock.

"What Ultimate are you?"

Olvie smiled. "I'm the **Ultimate Sculpter**! I'm proud of how far I've come in my craft and also disappointed." She puffed out her cheeks.

* * *

 **SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SCULPTER – OLVIE TOLBERT**

* * *

"Maybe we can talk about your craft later. I'd like to have another talent honestly." That wasn't a lie. Charla personally hated what they did. After every death they felt like a dam had exploded in their eyes and it took all their will not to cry. And yet they could do so much that would make a normal person crazy and feel indifferent. Why?

They didn't know.

Olvie scoffed. "I'd rather not. Besides there's more important things at hand. Such as where are we?"

Both of them stopped for a moment. Where exactly where they? Charla suspected they were in the hotel that was mentioned in the announcement, but they couldn't be sure. Plus they hadn't looked out the window when they were in the bedroom. The curtains had been closed so they hadn't seen even a glimpse of what was outside the hallway or the room.

At moments like this Charla wished they were a detective instead of a mercenary. It would be more useful for everyone involved. Probably less bloodshed as well – at least from them.

Their train of thought was interrupted by the door behind Olvie opening to reveal another person.

He had pale skin with black messy hair falling in front of his dark grey eyes. Dark spots stood out under his eyes that seemed to be permanent. On top of his head was a black chef's hat and a purple scarf was tucked into his shirt collar. A white dress shirt was tucked into black and white checkered pants. The final detail was a white half apron around his waist along with black shoes.

"Hello?" They called out meekly. Olvie turned around and gasped.

"You're short." She said bluntly. Under her breath she whispered. "Finally, someone's shorter than me."

Then she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Um… I'm **Bonsai Hokonishi** …"

Charla remembered that when they were researching yet another victim they had found that they were a fan of Bonsai Hokonishi. They spent some time looking up him and was actually impressed. He was apparently a cook who had shown a new side to the cooking community. He made his first impression on the world when he won his first competition. Ever since that day he had made even the most professional cooks jealous. And this was him – an awkward teenager who apparently didn't get enough sleep.

Charla liked him already.

* * *

 **SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COOK – BONSAI HOKONISHI**

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Bonsai." Charla replied. At this both Olvie and Bonsai stared at him, the latter looking more flustered than the former.

"R-really?" His face flushed with embarrassment. _He must not be used to getting compliments_ , they thought.

"Yes. My name's Charla Cross and this is Olvie Tolbert."

"Nice to meet… you to…" Came a faint whisper from him. A smile spread on Charla's face before they realised the reason why he may be so shy. There was a reason why they had been accepted into the program. In the moment they must have forgotten that they had such a brutal talent while they had such normal ones. A cook and a sculptor with a mercenary… What would they think of the blood on Charla's hands?

Olvie must have seen their smile fade as she put her hand on their shoulder.

"Are you all right? You don't look okay."

Even Bonsai looked worried for them. Charla tried to get them off their back quickly. Their past would have to wait.

"Sorry I was thinking about something. I don't want to talk about it though."

"...I just hope you're okay." He replied.

"Don't worry about me." They replied staring into the others eyes. They could see fear, sadness and worry.

 **"I'm fine."**


End file.
